The Blinding Sight
by BasketCase14
Summary: Sorry! THIS is the right story!


Disclaimer: crickets chirping

A/N: I was actually half-asleep when I thought of this. Hiei and Kurama. Yaoi/Shonen-ai

The Blinding Sight-prolouge

They called it the "Blinding Plague", but it was also known as the "Blinding Light". They called it this, because of two reasons: it came to people as sudden as a disease, there was no cure for it; and because they said people saw a white light before everything went black.

I called it The Blinding Sight. There was only darkness. You could still hear people, still smell, taste and touch-if you were lucky. People who lost there sight, sometimes also lost there hearing. But after a while, people just started losing there sight.

As a fox child, this plague also hit home, but it struck my mothers beautiful eyes when I was at ten years. She said that she was looking at the roses, and then it was like someone turned the sun off. My mother had gone missing for two whole days, and when they found her, she was near insane.

But she recovered-she had to recover, for my sake, and for hers. Father left her one day to hunt, and he just...never came back. I was angry, but my mother was as sweet as she had always been-if anything, even sweeter.

Of all the features of her, my mothers eyes were the most beautiful. They were dark amethyst purple when she was happy, and constantly changed to silver and emerald green when she was excited. My favorite color was emerald green.

My sisters...they never understood why it was important for me to be next to mother all the time. At first, she had insisted that she be left alone, but I wouldn't leave. This would be my downfall.

I helped her walk, and she would ask questions about people, flowers, animals, demons, and bugs. I'd have to give great detail, and she would tell me how having one sense tooken away, meant that her other senses' were stronger. We were happy together; she just excited to be with me; I happy to help. But...when I'd look into her eyes, and see nothing but an empty color, void of emotion, I felt as if I could die. My mother could sense it.

Her name fit her well-Shikai. After losing her ability to see, her silver hair grew longer, and she brushed it well. She couldn't cut it for the world, because, she would tell me on the bloody ground, that her hair reminded her of my father. Besides, she wouldn't have been able to see how much she'd cut off. And I surely wouldn't have cut it for her.

The day that we died, she had been wearing a light blue/silver kimono with her long hair pinned up behind her, and walking gracefully with her long fingers wrapped around my wrist to know where she was going. I hadn't know what the occaison was, but I didn't ask. Knowing her, she would tell me sooner or later. How wished she would've told me sooner.

Halfway through describing to her the black and red roses around us, three hunters came out of the woods, and challenged me. I told them to go away, but they didn't heed my advice. One of them went after me, and tackled me to the ground, shoving their swords through my back and into my chest. It was then I noticed that these weren't hunters-they were the demons known as the Sikones, and were ruthless killers. They even killed there mates.

I was angry. I elbowed the one behind me in the stomach hard, and he fell over backwards, gasping for breath. The things about these demons, were that they were strong, yes, but smart-no. I pulled the sword out of my chest, and it gushed blood. Qucikly, I desposed of them, and looked around for my mother.

She was laying on the ground, and I limped over to her-one of those demons had cut my leg pretty bad, and my vision was blurring. But I made i over to her, and she turned her head in my direction, her eyes searching for something-me.

"Kurama?" she asked, and I took her hand. It was cold, but I didn't care. She would live. She had to. "I'm here, mother. It's going to be alright." I coughed some blood up as proof, but she didn't need to know this. She smiled, and her eyes seemed to be full of light.

"Kurama...I-I can see the sky, and I can see the flowers. They're beautiful, Kurama. I never thought I'd be able to see again. And...I can see you. You've grown so much, I hate it that I wasn't able to watch you grow into...into the young ma-man that you are..." her voice was growing steadily lower, and I could see her eyes fill up with tears, as well as feel mine.

"Kurama...I...I want you to-to be able to live a life...so...please..." He hair was clogged with drying blood, and as I stroked it, the hair seemed to be growing darker and darker as she talked.

"Please, my boy, don't give up your...soul..."

And so I died at the age of fifteen, and my mother at the age of thirty-five. She went to the sprirt world, and I traveled to the human world. I had to fufill my promise to my mother, and so I did, implanting myself into the body of a woman who was already seven months pregnant, killing the other child, and taking it place.

I wanted my mother to be happy, even in spirit world. 


End file.
